Unravel
by Chica Plutonio
Summary: Destructible, pero indestructible, quebrantable y a la vez inquebrantable. Sólo una cosa puede sacudir a Sherlock Holmes, y sólo esa misma cosa puede volver a levantarle. [Sherlolly] [What if] [4x3] [COMPLETO]
1. Unravel

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatniss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 ** _Unravel_**

* * *

—Estás… estás viva.

Sus ojos mostraron tal estupefacción que parecían que se saldrían de sus órbitas.

Sherlock no lo podía creer. ¿Era una alucinación acaso? ¿Un cruel truco de su palacio mental?

La Molly Hooper frente a él sacudió su cabeza.

—Sigo aquí Sherlock.

Su voz se oyó como si quisiera transmitirle algo de calma, pero había tristeza en ella. Por supuesto que la había. La desastrosa llamada había ocurrido solo unas horas atrás.

—Molly…

Su voz se oía profunda, rota. Lucía tan perdido, tan _vulnerable_ … Era como ver a un niño, uno que ha perdido algo demasiado importante y no sabe cómo sobrellevarlo.

 _Mi hermano cree que ha muerto. De hecho, piensa que fue asesinada._

Estaban tan cerca que pudo ver las lágrimas formándose en el borde de sus ojos, y Molly comprendió entonces la magnitud de la situación.

 _Lo vio suceder justo frente a sus ojos._

La abrazó, con ímpetu. Molly se congeló en su sitio, tomada por sorpresa y sin saber cómo reaccionar. Sherlock jamás la había abrazado. Sherlock jamás la había mirado así, jamás había dicho su nombre de esa forma tan estremecedora, emotiva. La abrazó con fuerza, casi como si temiera que no fuera real, que fuera a desaparecer apenas la tocara. Lo sintió temblar mientras aún la abrazaba con desespero, con devoción, como si fuera la cosa más preciosa del mundo y no quisiera soltarla jamás.

—Creí que habías muerto —dijo al fin, enterrando la cabeza en el hueco entre su cuello y hombro.

—Lo sé —Molly se separó un poco, tomando su cabeza con sus manos para quedar frente a frente.

—Te vi morir —continuó él, su mirada acuosa clavada en la de ella—. La explosión… ¿cómo es posible?

Molly lo miró directo a los ojos, con fuerza.

—Fue un montaje, Sherlock —le aseguró—. Nunca hubo una explosión.

Pareció confundido, como si no pudiera conciliar lo que había visto con lo que ahora veía. Había sido tan real, la explosión, las cámaras apagándose…

Se sentía perdido, perdido y confundido. Pero allí, en el centro de su pecho, también había un alivio profundo y sin igual.

—Me alegro de que estés viva, Molly —sonrió, aunque todavía había lágrimas en sus ojos—. En verdad me alegro de que estés viva.

* * *

 _Realmente el título no se relaciona mucho con la historia. Pero era la canción que escuchaba cuando escribía esto (la versión de Pellek asdfghjklñ), así que de cierta forma resultó inspirador._

—Fanfiction, 22 de febrero de 2017.


	2. Vulnerable

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatniss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _Vulnerable_

* * *

John Watson observó en silencio el panorama a su alrededor.

Luces brillantes, azules y rojas, personal médico yendo de aquí para allá, Mycroft haciendo llamadas. Lo usual tras un evento como aquel.

La pesadilla por fin había terminado, y John no podía estar más agradecido por ello. Sin embargo, el pesar y una sensación amarga asentándose en su estómago impedían que la anhelada paz calmara su corazón.

Rosie estaba bien, y también la Sra. Hudson. John acababa de colgar la llamada, disculpándose con la niñera por las horas extras, pero sin entrar en detalles. Con la Sra. Hudson no habló, temeroso de que lo bombardeara con preguntas que no sabría cómo contestar, pero le aseguraron que estaba bien, dormida por el momento.

Por supuesto que lo estaría, era más de las doce de la noche.

Mycroft se acercó desde la distancia, y John despidió al médico que le atendía. Conocía ya muy bien esa expresión, Mycroft quería hablar. John hizo el amago de ponerse de pie, pero Mycroft le indicó con señas que se quedara sentado.

—Rosie y la Sra. Hudson se encuentran bien —comentó John.

—Bien —contestó el mayor de los Holmes dando un pequeño asentimiento con su cabeza.

—¿Qué hay de…? —dudó, no se sentía cómodo llamándola por su nombre.

—La llevaremos de vuelta a Sherrinford —concedió Mycroft, dejando que John ganara tiempo antes de preguntar por Sherlock—. Esta vez me aseguraré de que permanezca allí.

—No parece muy conversadora ahora —notó John.

—Sherlock dice que ya no hablará más.

John se puso nervioso, sin saber cómo abordar _ese_ tema, pero decidió ir por la tangente y no darle más vueltas.

—¿Cómo… cómo está él?

—Devastado —respondió Mycroft sin rodeos—. Nunca lo había visto así.

John estaba de acuerdo. Tampoco le había visto así, ni siquiera cuando Irene Adler era dada por muerta. Ahora Sherlock ni se molestaba en negar su desconsuelo.

Ambos hombres se quedaron en silencio un momento, mirando cómo cerca de allí, sentado en una de las ambulancias, se hallaba Sherlock. Una sábana a punto de resbalarse cubría sus hombros, pero él no hizo nada para mantenerla a su sitio. Su mirada lucía perdida, vacía, como si intentara resolver un complicado rompecabezas, uno que sabía de antemano que no podría solucionar.

Una sola palabra vino a la mente de John en ese momento.

 _Vulnerable._

John juró ver una lágrima perderse en su mejilla, pero la distancia le hizo dudar.

Sin embargo, Mycroft sabía que su hermano sí era capaz de llorar. Él mismo había limpiado sus lágrimas, decenas de veces, cuando Sherlock era sólo un niñito asustado y devastado por la desaparición de su amigo. Eventualmente había dejado de llorar, cuando aprendió que las lágrimas poco y nada pueden hacer para mitigar el dolor y reparar lo que se ha roto, convirtiéndose en la persona que ahora conocían.

Mycroft no lo había visto llorar desde que tenía ocho años.

—No va a recuperarse de esto, ¿o sí? —reflexionó John no muy seguro de si aquello era una pregunta o una afirmación.

Mycroft se volvió hacia él, quitando su mirada de su melancólico hermano.

—Molly Hooper está viva.

Los ojos de John se abrieron como platos.

—¿Qué? ¿C-cómo? —John dio un salto de la ambulancia, sorprendido y enfadado por igual.

—Fue un montaje —respondió Mycroft—. Uno muy bueno.

John no podía dar crédito a lo que escuchaba.

—Y Sherlock no lo sabe todavía —el enojo era evidente en su voz.

—Lo sabrá muy pronto —contestó Mycroft sin perder la calma—. Por ahora es mejor esperar para darle la noticia.

John dejó salir un bufido de ironía. No lo comprendía, le molestaba. Sherlock seguía creyendo que Molly Hooper estaba muerta, muerta por SU culpa. ¿No era suficiente tortura ya? ¿Por qué no sacarlo de su dolor ahora y decirle la verdad? ¿Cuánto tiempo más pensaba Mycroft dejarlo sufrir así?

John conocía muy poco en lo personal a Mycroft Holmes, pero una cosa sí le había quedado clara: él haría lo que fuera, cualquier cosa, incluso dar su propia vida por su hermano. Parecía extraño considerando que se llevaban peor que el perro y el gato, pero Mycroft de verdad amaba a su hermano, siempre estaba allí, en las sombras, protegiéndolo con pasión infinita. Tanto así, que por años alimentó una mentira para evitarle sufrir. Y ahora parecía que estaba haciendo justamente lo contrario, ocultar la verdad para que… ¿siguiera sufriendo?

Era una lógica muy extraña, incomprensible para John, y no necesariamente cierta.

—¿Cuándo vas a decírselo? —demandó señalando con la cabeza en dirección a Sherlock—. Míralo cómo está ¡por todos los cielos, casi se suicida allí dentro! —alzó la voz con la última frase, llamando la atención de los que estaban cerca.

Mycroft no perdió la calma, y trató de transmitirle la misma tranquilidad a John, aunque él deseaba más que nadie acabar con aquella miseria y decirle la verdad.

—Conozco a mi hermano —dijo—, y sé que usted también le conoce bien. Creo que ha quedado más que claro lo mucho que me importa, así que le puedo asegurar que esto es por su bien. No me gusta ver a mi hermano sufrir, Dr. Watson —clavó su mirada en él, dejando explícito el significado completo de esa frase—. Por eso creo que lo mejor para él es esperar.

—¿Esperar a qué?

—A que llegue la Dra. Hooper, por supuesto.

John lució confundido por un momento.

—¿La llamó?

—Así es. Sherlock necesita pruebas indubitables de que ella está con vida y nunca hubo peligro alguno —John suavizó su expresión, comenzando a entender—. Traerla aquí dejará eso en claro, por supuesto. Si simplemente fuera hasta allí y se lo dijera, él no me escucharía.

John asintió, comprensivo. Por supuesto que Sherlock no lo haría, no en el estado en que se encontraba. Probablemente ni siquiera le escucharía hablar, sumido en sus propios pensamientos y auto-torturándose con la culpa. Frunció el ceño, preocupado, al verle no reaccionar cuando un médico se acercó a decirle algo.

—Apresúrate, Molly —murmuró está vez sí viendo como una lágrima se deslizaba por el rostro de su amigo, hasta perderse en su barbilla.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 25 de enero de 2017.


	3. Esperanza

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _Esperanza_

* * *

Molly Hooper estaba viva.

Y ciertamente no esperaba esa llamada, ni todo lo que vino con ella.

—¿Es urgente? Mi turno empieza temprano y ya estoy en la cama.

Su voz estaba drenada de energía, pero allí había un matiz de fuerza, de ser quien tiene el control. Un eco de su voz esa misma tarde, horas atrás.

Un profundo suspiro de alivio vino del otro lado de la línea, pero Molly no le prestó atención.

— _Sí, señorita Hooper, lo es._

—¿Qué necesita? —Molly se levantó de la cama, advirtiendo el tono serio de su interlocutor.

Molly ya estaba acostumbrada a este tipo de intercambios desde lo de Reincherbach. Aprendió a ser directa y dejar las formalidades para después. Siempre que _él_ la llamaba era por algo importante: atender a un herido Sherlock, prepararle espacio para esconderlo en su casa, conseguirle (robarse del hospital) una bolsa de su tipo de sangre, cosas de ese estilo.

— _A usted._

Molly se congeló por un momento. Aquella frase resultaba tan familiar… Dolorosamente familiar, de hecho. Sherlock le había respondido así una vez, a la misma pregunta.

 _¿Qué necesitas?_

 _A ti._

Sólo fue lo estremecedor de su respuesta lo que la hizo tartamudear. Los recuerdos y la llamada de hacía rato no tenían nada qué ver, o eso fue lo que intentó decirse a sí misma.

—¿Q-qué?

 _—Mi hermano cree que ha muerto. De hecho, piensa que fue asesinada._

Molly no supo cómo reaccionar a eso. Se quedó de pie, inmóvil, todavía sosteniendo el teléfono entre sus dedos. Repentinamente, la habitación pareció más fría…

Mycroft continuó hablando con la misma seriedad acostumbrada. Sin embargo, esta vez Molly pudo percibir cierto pesar en su voz, algo profundo que él intentó mantener a raya pero que ella podía _ver._

 _—Lo vio suceder justo frente a sus ojos._

 _He_ _estado aquí todo el día_ , quiso decirle, pero no encontró las palabras para hablar.

— _Sé que es tarde_ —siguió él— _. Sé que seguramente es la última persona a la que desea ver en este momento, pero se lo pido. Mi hermano necesita ver con sus propios ojos que usted sigue con vida. Por favor._

Aquel ruego la estremeció más que cualquier palabra. Mycroft Holmes nunca rogaba. Nunca. Pero también sabía que Mycroft haría lo que fuera por su hermano, incluso si eso significaba tener que humillarse de esa manera.

Molly Hooper no necesitó nada más para que la convencieran.

—Iré.

La profunda gratitud que Mycroft Holmes sintió en ese momento fue infinita.

 _—Un vehículo la está esperando fuera de su casa en este momento —instruyó—. Por favor apresúrese._

Molly asintió, aunque Mycroft no podía verla.

—Voy en camino.

Molly salió de la habitación, sin siquiera cambiarse de ropa. No había tiempo que perder.

— _Señorita Hooper —_ Molly se detuvo en la puerta, su abrigo colgando de su mano—. _Gracias._

La llamada se cortó en ese momento, y lejos de allí, a las afueras de la ciudad en el antiguo hogar donde el niño que una vez fue se transformó en el Sherlock Holmes de hoy, Mycroft Holmes vio descender de las escaleras a sus hermanos, abrazados por la cintura, el entendimiento mutuo asentándose en sus rostros.

Sin embargo, Mycroft Holmes notó algo más en el rostro de Sherlock, algo que su imperturbable máscara usual no pudo ocultar. El dolor, la desesperanza, y un corazón roto.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 27 de febrero de 2017.


	4. Llamadas

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _Llamadas_

* * *

Mycroft se puso de pie, ya sin mayor problema. Tanteó sus bolsillos, pero fue en vano, su teléfono le había sido quitado. Tampoco tenía nada con qué defenderse, y el pensamiento le resultó ridículamente gracioso. Buscaba con qué defenderse de su propia hermana, aquella a quien había cuidado de niño y por quien había roto innumerables leyes. _Llamadas_

—Sherlock…

El primer pensamiento que tuvo Mycroft Holmes cuando por fin despertó fue su hermano.

Abrió los ojos lentamente, todavía un poco mareado por el efecto de la droga en su sistema. Fuera lo que fuera lo que le puso Eurus cuando le arrojó esos dardos, había sido fuerte. Lo suficiente para sacarlos de Sherrinford en helicóptero y llevarlos hasta su antiguo hogar.

Mycroft reconocía muy bien la habitación. Aún en la oscuridad percibía las formas de la misma, la altura de las paredes y la forma en que se unían, así como los muebles que la adornaban. Era su antigua recámara, aquella donde dormía cuando era sólo un chico y su hermano menor iba a refugiarse de sus pesadillas sobre niños ahogados en el mar y los gritos de Barba Roja al perderse en el océano.

Mycroft se puso de pie, ya sin mayor problema. Tanteó sus bolsillos, pero fue en vano, su teléfono le había sido quitado. Tampoco tenía nada con qué defenderse, y el pensamiento le resultó ridículamente gracioso. Buscaba con qué defenderse de su propia hermana, aquella a quien había cuidado de niño y por quien había roto innumerables leyes.

Dándole un último vistazo a la oscura habitación, salió de allí en busca de su hermano cuerdo.

El resto de la casa estaba en penumbras. Resistió el impulso de gritar el nombre de Sherlock. Si aún tenían una oportunidad de ponerle fin a ese juego infernal, no iba a arruinarlo exponiéndose tan abiertamente. Así que, en su lugar, recorrió la casa en búsqueda del teléfono. Necesitaría llamar una o dos ambulancias, equipo táctico y policial, mandar a cerrar Sherrinford, asegurarse de que Rosie estuviera bien, encontrar a Sherlock y a John… y confirmar si Molly Hooper había muerto.

Dejó a la patóloga de Barts para el final, no sin hacerlo deliberadamente. Siendo honesto consigo mismo, no quería oír el reporte oficial, confirmar que de hecho la casa de la mujer había explotado hasta sus cimientos, acabando con su vida instantáneamente. Pero necesitaba saber. Necesitaba asegurarse de que en verdad había muerto, y no que había sido un truco de Eurus.

 _Por supuesto que está muerta._

Se dijo aquello a sí mismo, mientras llamaba a Lestrade.

 _Esto es inútil._

Los pensamientos seguían atacando su cabeza mientras esperaba que contestaran del otro lado de la línea. Por supuesto que era inútil, él mismo había visto lo sucedido. ¿Por qué Eurus habría de perdonarle la vida? No había mostrado ningún respeto por la vida humana antes. Sólo esa misma tarde había matado a cuatro personas, sin contar al director de la cárcel, ni la terapeuta que John había contactado, ni a Víctor Trevor, su primera víctima. No había razón alguna para creer que Eurus Holmes tendría piedad de ella si Sherlock perdía el juego. Los cadáveres del director de la cárcel y su esposa eran una prueba de ello. De hecho, había matado sin pestañear a los hermanos Garrideb aun cuando Sherlock había logrado descifrar quién era el asesino.

 _Molly Hooper no puede estar viva._

Cuando finalmente Lestrade contestó, parecía bastante sorprendido por su pregunta. Le dijo que no había escuchado nada sobre una explosión ese día, pero le prometió investigar. Mycroft colgó con una sensación amarga en el estómago, una mezcla agridulce de aprensión y esperanza.

¿Podría Molly Hooper estar viva?

* * *

—Fanfiction, 27 de febrero de 2017.


	5. ¡No!

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatniss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _¡No!_

* * *

Eurus Holmes observó con atención las pantallas frente a ella.

Siguió con la mirada a Sherlock, prestando especial cuidado a sus rasgos faciales. Cada pequeño cambio, cada arruga, cada músculo facial quedaron bajo su escrutinio, no hubo nada que escapara de su ojo avizor.

 _Dolor. Pena. Culpa. Arrepentimiento. Desolación._ ¿Y cómo era que se llamaba eso… esa cosita? Ah, sí. _Corazón roto._

Eurus ladeó su cabeza ligeramente, apenas moviéndose, como una avecilla curiosa. Estaba ansiosa por comenzar el siguiente juego, por alzar su lupa sobre Sherlock y observar con fascinación cómo el sol le quemaba.

 _Haré arder tu corazón._

O lo que queda de él.

Oh, Jim… ¡Qué poético!

Eurus sonrió con sutileza, un gesto que resultaba inquietante bajo su mirada inquisitiva y penetrante, con ese brillo curioso que sólo podía calificarse como perturbador.

Los tres hombres entraron en la habitación, siendo Sherlock el último en hacerlo. Su lenguaje corporal expresaba a gritos que no quería seguir con esto, que quería ponerle fin a aquella tortura. La escala del horror sólo había subido de peldaño con cada desafío, y al detective le resultaba incierto qué clase de pesadilla le esperaba ahora. Eurus leyó aquello en sus ojos con satisfacción, su mirada siendo tan transparente y fácil de interpretar como un ABC de primaria.

Si tan solo Jim estuviera allí para ver aquello…

Eurus encendió los altavoces, lista para dar sus instrucciones. Fácil. Bueno, en realidad no tanto.

—Sólo dos pueden jugar el siguiente juego —instruyó—. Sólo dos podrán continuar a partir de ahora. Tú eliges, Sherlock. Es momento de tomar una decisión. ¿De quién necesitas más ayuda? ¿De John o de Mycroft? Es una ronda eliminatoria. Eliges a uno y matas al otro. Escoge: familia o amistad. ¿Mycroft o John Watson?

Eurus no pudo ocultar la emoción en sus palabras. A su manera, por supuesto. Sutil, letal como el reptar de una serpiente en medio de la cacería. Había esperado tanto tiempo por esto…

La pantalla que transmitía su imagen a la habitación se apagó por medio segundo, encendiéndose de nuevo con el video de James Moriarty bajo luces rojas, recordándoles que el tiempo se acababa.

 _Tic, toc, tic, toc, tic, toc._

Eurus se inclinó hacia adelante, expectante. Lo mejor del juego estaba por venir.

Mycroft fue el primero en decir algo y Eurus sonrió ante lo mucho que su hermano se esforzaba en aparentar estar calmado, la frialdad que intentaba demostrar. Una actuación conmovedora, tan buena que John Watson se la creyó. Pero desde luego, John ve pero no _observa_ , una gran ventaja dada la situación.

Sherlock casi cae también, y eso resultó aún más entretenido. Pero Mickey cometió el error de esforzarse demasiado en escoger sus palabras, en meterse demasiado en su papel. Eurus lo veía tan claro. Mycroft Holmes gritaba a los cuatro vientos "mátame y acaba con esto" con cada insulto, cada palabra despectiva hacia el Dr. Watson, cada modulación que imprimía en las sílabas. Sherlock lo vio también, tan claro como el agua.

John Watson no. Qué divertido podría resultar el hombrecito, con razón Sherlock lo conservaba todavía. Tal vez Eurus debería buscarse uno también… Es más, todos deberían tener un John Watson a su lado. ¡Un John Watson para todos!

Un curioso intercambio siguió a continuación, todo bajo la mirada escrutadora de Eurus Holmes. Observó en silencio cómo su pequeño experimento se desarrollaba, con la satisfacción de un niño que ve que su proyecto de ciencias resulta exitoso. John trató de ponerse en la línea de fuego, pero Mycroft no cedió. La decisión ya estaba tomada.

—En la cara no —solicitó Mycroft—. Le doné mi cerebro a la Royal Society.

—¿Dónde sugieres entonces?

—Supongo que habrá un corazón en alguna parte de mí —Mycroft comenzó a desabrochar su saco, aunque no era necesario. Sherlock era buen tirador—. No creo que sea un gran blanco, pero podemos intentarlo.

Sherlock apuntó el arma hacia su hermano, aparentando seguridad. Su mano ni siquiera temblaba. Eso debió encender la alarma, pero Eurus estaba demasiado fascinada con su experimento como para prestarle atención a un detalle tan pequeño.

—No voy a permitirlo —John quiso interponerse, pero Mycroft se lo impidió.

—Esto es mi culpa —dijo Mycroft—. Moriarty.

Sherlock bajó el arma un momento, confundido. John Watson tenía una expresión similar en su rostro, una que cambió a horror y osciló en medio de la ira a medida que Mycroft se explicaba. Ups, su pequeño secreto dejó de ser secreto…

Cinco minutos de conversación con James Moriarty. A solas. Sin supervisión.

Sherlock lució derrotado. Dejó caer los hombros a medida que el peso de la verdad se hundía en su pecho, una mezcla de decepción y dolor esparciéndose en su rostro.

James Moriarty les había hecho esto. James Moriarty se las había arreglado para torturarlo más allá de la muerte, para seguir jugando con él. Y como resultado, personas inocentes habían muerto. Personas inocentes como Molly Hooper, por ejemplo.

Al final, Moriarty no había cometido ningún error, fue Sherlock quien cometió el error al subestimar la percepción de su némesis. Moriarty sí supo lo mucho que importaba Molly Hooper, incluso antes que el mismo Sherlock lo descubriera. Y había usado eso en su contra, había jugado la carta de "sé que no sabes que sé y voy a usar eso para joderte".

—Lo siento, hermano mío —siento lo de Molly Hooper, era lo que significaban sus palabras. Patético, significaba para Eurus—. Adiós. Sin flores, es lo único que pido.

Sherlock cargó el arma, sin dejar de apuntarle a Mycroft. Eurus observó fascinada, saboreando cada momento que pasaba.

—Jim Moriarty anticipó que éste sería el resultado. Estaba tan entusiasmado…

Las luces de la habitación cambiaron, iluminando a Mycroft de rojo. Rojo, como la sangre.

Poético, sin duda.

—Cinco minutos —siseó Sherlock, una mezcla de ira y dolor golpeando cada sílaba, concentrándose en su rostro—. Sólo necesitó cinco minutos para hacernos esto, a _ella_. Cinco minutos.

John lo observó con pena, entendiendo su dolor. Mycroft lucía arrepentido, profundamente como no lo había visto nunca.

La expresión de Sherlock se endureció, como si por un momento culpara a Mycroft de todo lo sucedido. Mycroft aceptó esa culpa con resignación, listo para ser el blanco de esa ira, listo para morir. Sherlock intercambió una breve mirada con John, y éste lo miró confundido, comenzando a notar que algo no estaba bien. Mycroft también lo notó, aunque no estaba seguro de qué era eso que desencajaba allí.

—Conmigo no podrá.

Sherlock bajó el arma. A Eurus no le gustó el rumbo que estaban tomando las cosas. Holmes mata a Holmes, ¡así deberían ser las cosas!

—¿Qué haces? —su tono denotaba una severa advertencia, pero Sherlock no desistió.

—Lo que debí hacer en Reichenbach.

John se puso rígido, Mycroft soltó el aire de golpe.

No. No. ¡Esto no se suponía que terminara así!

—Sherlock —advirtió Eurus inútilmente.

El arma estaba cargada. El arma estaba cargada y Sherlock iba a dispararse con ella.

Mycroft hizo el amago de detenerlo, pero bien sabía al igual que John que cualquier movimiento sólo precipitaría las cosas.

—Tres… dos-

Mycroft y John contuvieron el aliento. Eurus vociferó una orden desde su puesto, perdiendo el control de sus expresiones, su calma sempiterna y burlona haciéndose añicos. Sherlock no podía morir. No ahora, no así, no sin terminar el juego.

NO. NO. NO.

No puedo permitir esto, se dijo Eurus. _Tengo que detenerlo_. Sherlock sólo está conmocionado, perdió el control de sus emociones, ya no puede reprimir lo que siente en verdad, no desde la llamada. Todo es culpa de Molly Hooper, si no hubiera muerto él no habría decidido quitarse la vida tan drásticamente.

Debió haberlo sabido. Debió haberlo adivinado cuando vio el vacío en sus ojos, cuando lo vio irse abajo de esa forma, destruyendo el ataúd con sus propias manos, admirando en silencio el arma en sus manos como si fuera lo más fascinante del mundo.

Sherlock Holmes no estaba listo para morir. Él _quería_ morir.

Los sentimientos te hacen perder, son una desventaja. Pero Eurus no iba a permitirlo, no estaba dispuesta a dejar que se volvieran en su contra, haciéndole perder el juego, haciéndole perderlo a _él_. Los sentimientos de Sherlock no iban a poder con ella.

—U…

Sherlock no terminó de pronunciar el último número que lo separaba de la muerte. Un dardo impactó en su cuello, haciéndole perder el equilibrio, dejándolo a merced de la inconsciencia. Dos dardos más le siguieron inmediatamente, impactando en John Watson y Mycroft Holmes antes de que pudieran saber lo que sucedía.

—El amor no es una ventaja —regañó Eurus suavemente, inclinándose ligeramente hacia la pantalla—. Ya te lo había advertido Sherlock, el contexto emocional siempre. Te. Destruye. Y no voy a permitir que eso suceda. _No otra vez._

* * *

—Fanfiction, 27 de febrero de 2017.


	6. Roto

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatniss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _Roto_

* * *

—Te… —dudó, sin saber por qué— Te amo.

Entonces, lo _supo._

—Te amo.

Algo cambió en su mirada, en su voz. Era el _por qué_ , _eso_ que le hizo dudar.

Sherlock mostró más de lo que planeó en aquella simple frase, desnudó su alma sin esa ser su intención. Entonces, entendió.

El _te amo_ del ataúd no era para él, era para _ella_.

Era de él para ella.

El mensaje póstumo que se deja para el ser amado cuando ha partido.

Los segundos avanzaron en una danza lenta, tortuosa, silenciosa.

Sherlock observó impotente cómo el tiempo se agotaba, sin que Molly hiciera nada para detenerlo. Tampoco tenía motivos para hacerlo, desde su punto de vista. En lo que a ella concernía, aquello era parte de algún estúpido caso, tal vez uno donde Sherlock intentaba comprobar cómo sonaba un sentimiento tan potente cuando era real, y así probar la inocencia de una esposa supuestamente infiel o alguna tontería como esa.

Desafortunadamente, ése no era el caso. Sin que ella siquiera pudiera imaginarlo, Sherlock intentaba salvar su vida.

—Molly, por favor.

El ruego fue desesperado, intenso. John creyó que lloraría.

5\. 4. 3.

Molly llevó al teléfono más cerca de su rostro, donde estaban sus labios. El movimiento fue suave, lento, como una caricia. Susurró el anhelado código cerrando sus ojos, dejando escapar una lágrima, pronunciando las sílabas como si fuera un beso.

Los tres hombres en la habitación soltaron sendos suspiros de alivio, sin embargo, el alivio no llegó.

2.

1.

El horror que transmitieron los ojos de Sherlock fue indescriptible. El contador llegó a cero, y cuando eso sucedió, dos breves pitidos uno tras el otro le siguieron, separando la fina barrera entre la vida y la muerte. El segundo pitido finalizó, dando paso a un monstruo de fuego que abrazó la pantalla por un segundo, antes de que las cámaras se apagaran totalmente y quedara sólo el gris de la estática.

La imagen quedó grabada a fuego en su memoria, imposible de borrar.

Sherlock avanzó inútilmente hacia adelante, como si intentara alcanzarla con sus manos y salvarla del inminente peligro.

—¡MOLLY!

El grito debió haber desgarrado su garganta.

John y Mycroft observaron con impotencia como el fuego se expandía antes de alcanzar las cámaras, cortando toda comunicación posible.

Fue el segundo más largo, angustioso, silencioso y a la vez corto que Sherlock jamás experimentó.

—¿¡Por qué, Eurus!? —Sherlock gritó hacia la pantalla, aferrando sus bordes como si fuera la misma Eurus Holmes presente y pudiera sacudirla por los hombros—. ¡Dijiste que no le harías daño, que si ganaba el juego no la matarías! ¿¡Por qué lo hiciste de todos modos!? ¡Responde!

La imagen inmutable de Eurus Holmes apareció de nuevo en la pantalla, hablando con un tono casi maternal, tan repugnantemente apacible que a Sherlock le dieron ganas de vomitar.

—Calma, Sherlock —susurró, como si le hablara a un bebé—. ¿De verdad creíste que le perdonaría la vida si ganabas? —ladeó la cabeza, como una avecilla curiosa, una que resulta ser un cuervo listo para arrancarte los ojos—. Las cosas no son tan sencillas, Sherlock —pausa—. Eso ya deberías saberlo. No ganaste, perdiste. Mira lo que te has hecho a ti mismo, lo que le hiciste a ella. El contexto emocional, hermano. Siempre. Te. Destruye. Te está destruyendo ahora, de hecho —volvió a emplear ese tono suave, meloso como veneno. Ahora, necesito que te controles, lo que viene no será tan fácil. Cuando gusten, caballeros.

La puerta de salida se abrió y la imagen se apagó tras eso, mostrando un fondo de pantalla lluvioso.

Sherlock lucía devastado, su rostro estaba contorsionado, como si estuviera a punto de vomitar. John le miró con pena, compadeciéndose de su dolor, pero incapaz de hacer nada para intentar consolarlo. Conocía esa mirada, la pena en los ojos de su amigo era tan reconocible, la mirada de su propio reflejo. ¿Qué podía decirle en un momento así?

Mycroft trató de mantener la compostura, ser fuerte por su hermano y obligarlo a poner de lado un momento sus propios sentimientos y terminar con aquella pesadilla.

—Sherlock, por muy difícil que haya sido…

Le observó volverse en silencio hacia la tapa del ataúd, tomándola con cuidado entre sus manos. Sherlock la contempló por un segundo, y John y Mycroft lo dejaron ser, le permitieron ese pequeño momento de cierre.

Sherlock cubrió el féretro con la tapa, sin despegar su mirada vacía de las letras, acariciando la breve inscripción con sus dedos.

 _El mensaje póstumo que se deja para el ser amado cuando ha partido._

Estuvo allí todo el tiempo. Las verdaderas intenciones de Eurus Holmes siempre estuvieron a la vista, tan claras como la luz del día. Por supuesto que ese _te amo_ en la tapa no era para él, era para ella, dejado por él cuando ella muriera.

Eurus nunca tuvo la intención de dejarla vivir. Planeó acabar con ella desde el principio, organizó todo para que Sherlock lo viera suceder en primera fila, impotente, demasiado lejos para hacer nada. Eurus quiso que conociera el amor, para luego arrancárselo del pecho y hacerlo pedazos en su presencia.

Algo se rompió en su interior, y Sherlock supo entonces el significado tras la frase "un corazón roto". Sin embargo, encontró la frase bastante plana, simple. El suyo no estaba roto, estaba _destrozado_.

La ira fluyó en su interior como un mar embravecido, una peligrosa mezcla de dolor, culpa, furia, arrepentimiento, desolación, odio y pena. John vio aquel brillo demoledor asomarse en sus ojos apagados, y entonces realmente lo vio venirse abajo.

Sherlock perdió el control. Perdió el control de sus acciones, de lo que sentía, de lo que pensaba. Fue como si su mente se quedara en blanco, mientras un yo bestial, recién descubierto e imparable tomara posesión de él dejándole consciente, destrozando el ataúd, pieza por pieza. Pedazos de madera, metal y tela volaron por todos lados, aterrizando en distintas partes de la habitación, clavándose en su piel, cortando y dejando rastros de sangre a su paso en sus manos temblorosas y pálidas.

NO. NO. NO. NO. NO. NO.

Molly Hooper estaba muerta. Y era su culpa.

Sus gritos de angustia e ira rebotaron en las paredes, uniéndose a la cacofonía de madera y metal estrellándose contra el suelo, perdiéndose en un último grito desgarrador que se desvaneció en un eco ahogado por la lluvia.

 _Te amo_.

* * *

—Fanfiction, 28 de enero de 2017.


	7. Aftermath

**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Sherlock pertenece a Steven Moffat, Mark Gatiss y BBC. Los personajes originales le pertenecen al grandioso Sir Arthur Conan Doyle.

* * *

 _Aftermath_

* * *

Sherlock Holmes se aferró a Molly Hooper como si fuera el único salvavidas en medio de un mar enfurecido.

Era un abrazo desesperado, hambriento, cargado de significado más allá de lo que las palabras pueden describir.

Molly lo dejo aprisionarla, comenzando a comprender la profundidad de la situación. Sherlock la había creído muerta, y ahora se aferraba a ella como si jamás quisiera dejarla ir.

—Sherlock…

—Estás… Estás viva.

—Molly…

La forma en que pronunció su nombre la estremeció. Había allí algo implícito, algo que no alcanzaba a comprender pero que conocía muy bien. Se negó a dejar que el nombre tras ese significante fuera registrado en su mente, y en lugar de ello, lo hizo mirarla, clavar sus ojos en los de ella, hundirse en las profundidades de su mirada, perderse en la calidez de sus ojos café.

Los de él lucían húmedos, cargados de una tristeza infinita que no había visto jamás.

—Te vi morir —susurró él, su voz se escuchaba quebrada, rota.

Molly recordó las palabras de Mycroft, una frase que la sacudió y que ahora parecía cobrar un significado mucho mayor del que creyó.

Asesinada. Frente a él. Sin que pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Le dirigió una pequeña sonrisa tranquilizadora, aunque sus labios y barbilla no dejaban de temblar. Deseó tanto poder enterrar sus manos en su cabello y acariciar su cabeza, limpiar sus lágrimas con su pulgar, ponerse de puntillas y besarle… Pero ella estaba tan conmocionada como él, el impacto emocional recibido aquel día era demasiado sobrecogedor.

Había desnudado su alma y su corazón delante de él, y lo sintió romperse en mil pedazos una última vez. Ahora estaba recogiendo esos fragmentos y uniéndolos de nuevo.

—No van a derribarme tan fácilmente, Sherlock —se las arregló para sonreírle de vuelta cuando él le hubo expresado lo que significaba para él su vida—. Soy la "Molly la insumergible del siglo XXI"

Sherlock claramente no entendió la referencia, lo que la hizo sonreír. Cultura general bien podría ser otro ítem en la lista de John de cosas que Sherlock desconocía por completo.

—Olvídalo —concedió, apartando la mirada por un momento y sacudiendo la cabeza.

Sherlock asintió, todavía sin soltarla. Ambos se quedaron en silencio un momento, sin saber qué más decir. Resultaba un tanto incómodo, y a la vez no. Extraño. ¿Pero qué no lo era tratándose de Sherlock Holmes y Molly Hooper?

—Mi hermano está mirando hacia acá —dijo él mirando por encima de la cabeza de Molly.

—¿Quieres ir con él? —preguntó ella, volteando a sus espaldas.

La respuesta casi la deja sin aliento.

—Prefiero quedarme aquí.

* * *

Pese a lo agotador que fue aquel fatídico día, Sherlock Holmes no pudo conciliar el sueño. En cuanto su cabeza tocó la almohada y se quedó dormido, imágenes de Sherrinford se reprodujeron en su mente sin invitación, donde veía con impotencia cómo Molly Hooper moría en medio de una explosión.

Abrió los ojos con violencia, su corazón latía a mil y su respiración se había vuelto pesada. Se sentó en la cama, tratando de estabilizarse, diciéndose a sí mismo que el peligro había pasado ya y Molly estaba bien, a salvo en una de las casas de seguridad provistas por Mycroft.

Después de eso no pudo dormir más, temiendo volver a encontrarse con aquella imagen, la que había quedado grabada en sus ojos cuando el contador llegó a cero y una explosión simulada apagó las cámaras.

Sherlock cerró los ojos un momento, sabiendo que aquellas imágenes le perseguirían por algún tiempo. Ésas, y las otras donde Víctor Trevor encontraba la muerte, perdido y olvidado para siempre en las profundidades de un pozo.

Molly Hooper no pudo dormir tampoco. No podía dejar de pensar en los eventos de aquel día, en toda la información que había recibido esa noche. La explosión en Baker Street, el secuestro de Sherlock, John y Mycroft, el juego macabro que fueron obligados a jugar, su intimidad violada por cámaras siguiéndola, su muerte simulada, el _te amo_ sincero de Sherlock…

Molly no pudo evitar llorar. Por _él_ , por ella. Abrazada a una almohada ajena, se encogió en la cama y dejó salir las lágrimas que había estado aguantando desde Sherrinford. Mycroft le había pedido que fuera hasta allí, que su hermano necesitaba verla con vida, pero nada de lo que le dijo la había preparado para el encuentro.

Sherlock lucía tan roto y perdido, triste más allá de lo que creyó verlo jamás. Y esta vez ni se molestaba en ocultarlo, en mantener esa máscara que siempre se esforzaba en llevar cuando sabía que todos podían verlo.

Sencillamente, le rompió el corazón. Verlo así movió algo en ella que sólo la convenció más de que sus sentimientos por él habían evolucionado más allá de su control.

 _Amor._

Molly se aferró más a la almohada, y decidió que no iba a luchar más contra ello. Pero esta vez, las cosas serían diferentes. Cuando hablara de sus sentimientos sería en sus propios términos, y no habría tiempo, amenazas, ni muerte de por medio.

* * *

Las cosas retomaron su ritmo habitual. Molly volvió a casa, una vez que las cámaras fueron retiradas y se determinó que no había peligro en el lugar. Lo mismo con John, apenas se comprobó que su hogar era seguro, volvió allí con Rosie e invitó a Sherlock a quedarse con ellos mientras su piso era reparado. El 221B no estaba en las mejores condiciones, pero una vez arreglado volvería a ser habitable como si nada hubiera sucedido.

Las reparaciones tomaron algunas semanas, pero la espera valió la pena. Sherlock recuperó algunas cosas, y otras pudo remplazarles por réplicas exactas, incluyendo la icónica carita en la pared, agujereada por balas. Extrañamente, la Sra. Hudson no se quejó.

Todos se avocaron a colaborar con algo. Lestrade estuvo un par de ocasiones allí, ayudando a limpiar. La Sra. Hudson, como siempre, preparó té y bizcochos. Mycroft también visitó el lugar un par de veces, una de ellas acompañado de sus padres, y John pasaba por allí cuando salía del trabajo, ayudando en lo que podía y tratando de que Sherlock no dejara experimentos regados por allí nuevamente.

Molly, por su parte, no estuvo presente durante el proceso. Días después de lo sucedido en Sherrinford, partió de vacaciones, un pequeño descanso alejada de toda la locura, donde pudiera meditar a solas en su relación con Sherlock.

Habían hablado antes de eso. Largo y tendido. Hablaron del juego que Moriarty y Eurus planearon, de la hermana que había olvidado, del niño pelirrojo que se fue demasiado pronto, de lo destrozado que estuvo cuando la creyó muerta. Molly lo escuchó en silencio, dejando que se desahogara. Se conmovió profundamente cuando le relató cómo había buscado sin descanso al pequeño Víctor Trevor, jadeó cuando le dijo que John había sido lanzado al mismo pozo, las lágrimas rodaron por sus mejillas al confesarle que casi se había suicidado al ser forzado a escoger entre su mejor amigo y su hermano. Molly sospechó que su aparente muerte había precipitado la decisión, pero no hizo comentarios al respecto.

Las disculpas vinieron después. Le pidió perdón por todo lo que le había hecho, por haber sido tan insensible con ella durante todos esos años. Lo hizo de rodillas, y Molly supo que lo decía en serio, que no era la culpa hablando por él, sino un arrepentimiento genuino. El incidente de la llamada quedó para el final, como si quisiera disculparse en orden cronológico por cada herida infligida.

Sus palabras al respecto simplemente la dejaron sin aliento. No creyó que alguien como Sherlock, específicamente Sherlock, pudiera ser capaz de sentir tantas cosas a la vez, pero esos tres minutos de angustia fueron suficientes para hacerle experimentar el miedo, la angustia y el dolor.

— _Si algún día decides perdonarme…_ —le había dicho, sin ser capaz de levantar la mirada— _me gustaría intentar reparar el daño que te hice y-_

En ese punto, Molly no lo soportó más y le interrumpió.

Hacía mucho tiempo que le había perdonado sus faltas, tanto así que no recordaba unas cuantas de esas. En cuanto a la llamada en Sherrinford, no había nada qué perdonar al respecto. Él la creyó en peligro e hizo todo lo que estuvo dentro y fuera de su alcance para salvarla, y cuando eso no funcionó y la creyó muerta, simplemente se derrumbó. Encontrarlo así aquella noche, con la mirada perdida y sus ojos llenos de lágrimas, había sido más que suficiente para probarle que en realidad sí contaba para él, para mostrarle lo mucho que le importaba.

El beso breve e impulsivo que le dio le demostró a él cuánto le quería, que todo estaba olvidado y ahora trataba de escribir una nueva página. La miró, tomado por sorpresa, sin comprender. El cálido contacto cosquilleó en su piel, y Sherlock se llevó la mano a la mejilla, en el punto exacto donde ella le había besado.

 _—Ya no hables más por favor —_ le había suplicado ella _—. No quiero que sigas torturándote por eso._

Él se quedó mudo, y ella le extendió la mano, ayudándole a levantarse. El gesto significó más para él de lo que ella pensó, como si no solo estuviera levantándolo del piso, sino también en un sentido metafórico, como si con ello le estuviera diciendo que le ayudaría a través de todo esto, caminando a su lado de ahora en adelante.

— _No sé qué hice para merecerte, Molly Hooper_ —terminó admitiendo, haciéndola sonreír— _. Pero estoy más que agradecido por ello._

La reunión terminó poco después, con un corto paseo por el parque, solos. Molly le informó que se iba de viaje y que estaba pensando en vender su casa y mudarse, para su sorpresa, Sherlock no se opuso. No protestó, alegando que la necesitaría en la morgue, sino que apoyó su decisión animándola a tomarse un descanso y ofreciendo su ayuda (la de su hermano más bien) para vender su casa y encontrar una nueva. Molly aceptó su oferta con una sonrisa, pensando en lo extraño que resultaba todo esto.

No volvieron a verse después de eso, acordando que cada uno necesitaba tiempo para pensar las cosas. Molly se fue dos días después, y Sherlock pudo concentrarse en Eurus, sus padres, los de Víctor Trevor, y las reparaciones de su departamento.

Seis semanas después, todos los cabos sueltos estuvieron atados. Visitó a Eurus, sus padres le acompañaron y los escucharon tocar juntos una nueva melodía. Los padres de Víctor Trevor tomaron la noticia con resignación, solo una pequeña huella del dolor que había ido sanando a lo largo de esos 28 años de incertidumbre. Lestrade no lograba acostumbrarse a que Sherlock le llamara por su nombre, y aunque resultaba agradable, comenzaba a extrañar que le llamara Gavin, Gale, Gorgory o cualquier otro nombre con G que se le ocurriera.

Sherlock y John comenzaron a tomar casos tan pronto como el 221B estuvo listo para recibir visitas, y el último notó una mejoría en la forma en que Sherlock trataba a sus clientes. También le vio de mejor ánimo, y aunque Molly no había estado por allí, notó que su amigo estaba tranquilo, esperando pacientemente su regreso. Sin embargo, nunca le vio tan animado como cuando un día su teléfono hizo aquel particular sonido, el mismo que no escuchaba desde el día que cumplió años.

 _«Ya sabes dónde encontrarme, SH»_ decía el mensaje que envió en respuesta, pero John nunca lo supo.

Minutos después, luciendo la sonrisa más ancha que jamás vio en su rostro, Molly Hooper entró al 221B de Baker Street para encontrarse con Sherlock Holmes, quien sonreía de la misma forma que ella, si no es que más aún.

* * *

 _Este es el último capítulo. Como pueden ver, está narrado cronológicamente inverso, pueden leerlo así o comenzando desde el capítulo 6 y al terminar con el 1, volver a este. Aunque en lo personal, prefiero leerlo en el orden de publicación, deja al lector pensando cómo fue que Eurus hizo creerle a Sherlock que Molly había muerto. Otros datos curiosos: Cada título contiene en su inicio una letra de la palabra UNRAVEL. U de unravel, N de ¡no!, R de roto, A de aftermath, V de vulnerable, E de esperanza y L de llamadas. La historia tiene 7000 palabras sin contar disclaimers ni notas de autor,y al final, parece que el título del fic sí termino relacionándose con la historia..._

—Fanfiction, 28 de febrero de 2017.


End file.
